


Pleasure and Pain

by Royal_ChanSoo (bloodred_ander)



Series: 7 Days of [ChanSoo] Sin [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: ?? - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Office, ChanSoo Week (EXO), Do Kyungsoo | D.O Is a Masochist, Dom/sub, Light BDSM, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Painplay, Park Chanyeol Is a Tease, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Verbal Humiliation, heh...my new favourite tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 12:52:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19132405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodred_ander/pseuds/Royal_ChanSoo
Summary: “Is this what you like?” Chanyeol asks as he worms two of his fingers into the unbuttoned space of Kyungsoo’s shirt, hooks his fingers over warm metal and tugs sharply. Kyungsoo cries out, body tensing at the sudden zap of pleasure/pain that shoots up his spine. He squeezes his eyes shut and pants heavily, nearly sobbing when Chanyeol tugs on the chain again.“Yes,” Kyungsoo chokes out, voice rough. He throws his head back. “Oh God,yes!”





	Pleasure and Pain

**Author's Note:**

> Tag for this one was **subtle office nipple–play** :D
> 
>  
> 
> I have no idea what this is anymore, but by all means, enjoy!! Happy D-2 of ChanSoo Week ❤️

“Kyungsoo will hand out the files to you now, please feel free to look through them,” Chanyeol addresses the employees gathered in the conference room, gesturing for his PA to do the needful as he goes back to his laptop and manually switches over to the next slide, sales figures and pie charts popping up on the screen behind him.

He straightens up when Kyungsoo comes to hand over a file to him as well; gait stiff and face pinched.

“Thank you,” he smiles at him, takes the file in one hand and runs the other over the front of Kyungsoo's dark grey blazer in what looks like an innocent gesture but actually isn't.

The rustling of papers as the other employees go through the material handed to them is loud enough to cover up Kyungsoo's soft, surprised gasp and the lighting is low enough to hide the flush on his cheeks, the widening of his eyes as Chanyeol rubs purposefully over Kyungsoo's peaked nipple.

Chanyeol smirks at Kyungsoo as he shivers and steps away abruptly, rushing to take his seat at the back of the room as he gets ready to record the minutes of the meeting. Chanyeol stares at him a little longer, gaze full of want and longing as it trails over the expanse of Kyungsoo's perfectly tailored designer suit and the way it hugs his small frame snugly before he shakes his head and focuses on getting this meeting over and done with as soon as possible.

 

Thankfully, the meeting passes by relatively quickly and Chanyeol can't help the way he sighs in relief when none of the employees present seem to have any questions for him. He dismisses them with a forced smile on his face and proceeds to pack up his own things as the others practically rush out of the room. Kyungsoo, being Chanyeol's PA, is the only one who stays behind.

He keeps his distance from Chanyeol as he goes about tidying the table – which isn't really his job but he does it anyways because he's avoiding him. And the reason why Chanyeol can guess this so accurately is because apart from being his PA, Kyungsoo is also his boyfriend and Chanyeol is intimately familiar with all of his mannerisms.

“Kyungsoo,” Chanyeol calls once they're the only ones left in the room. He leans his hip against the table and crosses his arms over his chest as he waits for his flustered boyfriend to look at him.

Kyungsoo stops what he’s doing and glances at Chanyeol briefly before looks away, gaze dropping down to the floor as he clenches his hands into fists. Chanyeol smiles, soft,  _fond_ , and parks his ass on the table, getting comfortable as he stretches his long legs out in front of him.

“Come here,” he orders, voice low and authoritative.

Kyungsoo jerks into action immediately, almost as if he was expecting Chanyeol to call him over (which isn’t really surprising to be honest). His feet shuffle against the carpeted floor as he makes his way over to the front of the room where Chanyeol is, head bowed, hands by his sides.

Chanyeol waits until Kyungsoo moves to stand in between his spread legs before he reaches a hand out and hooks his fingers through Kyungsoo’s belt loop, tugging him forward. Kyungsoo stumbles, but goes easily, lets Chanyeol lead him.

“Take off your blazer, Soo,” Chanyeol commands as he wraps his hand around Kyungsoo's hip and squeezes encouragingly, leaning forward to press a fleeting kiss against the top of Kyungsoo’s head.

Kyungsoo leans into the kiss, hesitates for a second as he thumbs at the hem of his blazer before he nods, shrugging his blazer off his shoulders shyly and placing it on the table next to Chanyeol.

“Good,” Chanyeol praises, voice shaky. He really appreciates the way Kyungsoo's black silk shirt clings to him like a second skin, accentuating the soft curve of his waist and the defined muscles of his chest. He also _really_ appreciates the way Kyungsoo's nipples strain against his shirt and the shape of the clamps squeezed tight around them, the chain looped across Kyungsoo’s chest clearly visible to his hungry eyes.

Chanyeol licks his lips and pulls Kyungsoo closer, using both of his hands to caress along his sides, dragging his palms over the soft material of Kyungsoo's shirt before he places his thumbs over Kyungsoo's stiff nipples and presses in hard. Kyungsoo’s body jerks violently, hands coming up to wrap around Chanyeol's wrists as he whimpers.

Chanyeol hums, satisfied with his reaction. 

“Look at me, baby," he pleads, letting up on the pressure but not removing his thumbs from where they rest over Kyungsoo’s sensitive buds. Kyungsoo exhales shakily before he looks up to meet Chanyeol’s eyes, gaze lidded and cheeks tinted a dark red.

Chanyeol moves his thumbs again, running them in slow circles over Kyungsoo’s nipples. He delights in the way his boyfriend shudders again, lashes fluttering and mouth falling open, plump lips parting around a silent moan.

“You like this?” he asks, even if the answer is so fucking obvious because Kyungsoo is actually wearing nipple clamps under his dress shirt; something he wouldn’t have agreed to if he didn’t like it. But still, Chanyeol likes when Kyungsoo verbalizes his pleasure, loves hearing him admit that he feels good, that Chanyeol – directly or indirectly – makes him feel good.

“Yes,” Kyungsoo whispers, pupils blown as he stares into Chanyeol’s eyes, hips twitching, grip tight around Chanyeol’s wrists. “Yes. I-I like it.”

Chanyeol hums and rubs harder, blood igniting in his veins when Kyungsoo moans loudly, unrestrained. Never mind that they could actually get caught, that someone could just walk in on them like this, but Chanyeol figures that he doesn’t really care especially since he’s the CEO and Kyungsoo is _his_ boyfriend. If anything, he could fire whoever dared to interrupt them for invasion of privacy (even if this was hardly a private place).

“Why do you like it?” he asks, grips Kyungsoo’s nipples between his index fingers and his thumbs and pinches softly, just adding the barest amount of pressure. Kyungsoo makes a choked of sound, rubbing his thick thighs together as he furrows his brows.

“I-I, it f-feels…” he stutters, purses his lips, looks as if he’s struggling to say what he wants to. “It feels good.”

“You can do better than that, babe,” Chanyeol tuts, eyebrows furrowing in mock annoyance. He pinches harder, gut clenching at the way Kyungsoo squirms in his hold. “Try again. Tell me why you like it.”

Kyungsoo pants, digs his nails almost painfully into Chanyeol’s wrists as he moves his hips forward, trying to find friction against the edge of the table. Chanyeol could stop him but he doesn’t because he likes it when Kyungsoo loses his composure like this. Likes it when Kyungsoo loses his composure because of him.

“I like i-it because-” Kyungsoo stops, curses as Chanyeol tugs on his nipples. “I like it because it- because it h-hurts.”

He whispers the last part, voice trailing off into an embarrassed whine. Chanyeol rewards Kyungsoo by placing a gentle kiss against his parted lips, holding him back as he tries to chase after Chanyeol’s mouth when he pulls away from him.

“You like the pain,” Chanyeol repeats softly, own dick twitching to life the more desperate Kyungsoo starts to get. He moves his fingers too Kyungsoo’s buttons, undoing the three that sit right over Kyungsoo’s chest, over the chain attaching his clamps to each other. Kyungsoo looks up at him with eager eyes, licks his lips as he pushes his hips harder against the table, moaning almost like he can’t control himself.

“Is this what you like?” Chanyeol asks as he worms two of his fingers into the unbuttoned space of Kyungsoo’s shirt, hooks his fingers over warm metal and tugs sharply. Kyungsoo cries out, body tensing at the sudden zap of pleasure/pain that shoots up his spine. He squeezes his eyes shut and pants heavily, nearly sobbing when Chanyeol tugs on the chain again.

“Yes,” Kyungsoo chokes out, voice rough. He throws his head back. “Oh God, _yes_!”

Chanyeol growls and tugs harder, watches the clamps strain against Kyungsoo’s shirt. He drops his other hand down to Kyungsoo’s hip and pulls his lower half forward, keeping his crotch pressed up against the table. Kyungsoo mewls, struggles against Chanyeol’s hold, drool gathering at the corner of his open mouth. Chanyeol wants to kiss him so bad, wants to bend Kyungsoo over the table right here and now and fuck him raw, but he doesn’t. It’s always better if he waits, lets Kyungsoo get worked up enough until he’s begging and pleading for Chanyeol to touch him, kiss him, _fuck him_. It’s always better like that.

“But this isn’t the only thing you like, right?” he asks, makes it sound like a statement more than a question because he knows that Kyungsoo isn’t only addicted to the pain. “There’s more, right baby?”

Kyungsoo shakes his head, bites on his lower lip as Chanyeol keeps the chain pulled taut, keeps constant pressure on his raw buds.

“Don’t lie,” Chanyeol warns, voice stern, almost a reprimand and Kyungsoo purses his lips into a pout almost unconsciously.

“You like the thought of people knowing what a slut you are, isn’t that right?” Chanyeol smirks when he feels Kyungsoo shudder, feels him start to move his hips as he ruts against the table.

“That’s why you begged me to screw these clamps onto you in the morning,” Chanyeol states, digs his fingers into Kyungsoo’s hip. “It’s why you’re wearing them under your shirt, because you want someone to see. Want people to know that you’re a fucking pain slut. A hedonistic little bitch that can’t go a minute without thinking about being stuffed full of cock. Huh, baby? Go on, tell me I’m right.”  
  
Kyungsoo whimpers, bites his lips, bows his head in shame. "Y-yes," he stutters. Flinches when Chanyeol tugs on the chain harder, drool sliding down his chin, lashes growing wet. “ _Fuck_! Yes, Chanyeol. P-Please.”

“Please what, Soo?” Chanyeol asks, teases, lets the chain fall slack against Kyungsoo’s chest.

Kyungsoo flutters his lashes open, wide eyes glazed over as he looks at Chanyeol.

“Please,” he whispers again, tries to press closer to him, frowns when Chanyeol doesn’t let him. “Please, fuck me. Touch me. Need you, Yeol. _Please_.”

Chanyeol bites his lips so hard he’s afraid he’ll draw blood; the urge to give into Kyungsoo is tempting, _so tempting_ , but he can’t, not yet, even if he really wants to. His own cock is already well on its way to being hard and he aches with the need to take Kyungsoo, feel the tight clench of his warm hole against his erection, but they don’t have the time right now. _They really fucking don’t_.

“I will, Soo,” Chanyeol says, promises as he leans forward to kiss Kyungsoo filthily, all teeth and tongue and desperation. Kyungsoo moans into the kiss, snakes his hands around Chanyeol’s shoulders and holds on tight.

“But not now,” Chanyeol pants, pulling away, breaking the kiss. “Think you can hold on for another hour, babe? Just until lunch time?”

Kyungsoo whines, pouts again, but relents and buries his head against Chanyeol’s neck as he tries to regain his composure. “Okay,” he agrees, voice barely audible, chest heaving under Chanyeol’s fingers as he buttons his shirt up again.

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken form the song "Pleasure and Pain" by Bullet for my Valentine. Which is coincidentally what I was listening to while I wrote this :) 
> 
>  
> 
> (Also not edited so please excuse any mistakes)


End file.
